


Fear and Panic

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 10 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Takes place before Mark finds out. Ethan's upset and worried but Tyler is a good daddy.





	Fear and Panic

Ethan couldn’t explain it. He was exactly between headspaces. He’d gone in for a nap Little and woken up sorta Big, but not really. He’d panicked because Mark didn’t know he was Little, even though Tyler was his Daddy.

He sat up further and ran a hand through his hair, shuddering as a few tears came from his eyes again. He just wanted his blankie and his paci. Ethan’s chin quivered again and he felt all the tension return to his shoulders as he drifted towards his Big headspace. Ethan whined softly to himself and grabbed his phone, texting Tyler in their IM.

**Baby Bear: Daddy, help!**

Tyler responded immediately.

**Daddy: What’s the matter, baby boy? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?**

**Baby Bear: Mark came back and I was sleeping and was Little and woke up and got scared and hid everything but I can’t stop crying, Daddy! I’m scared!**

**Daddy: Awh, Eth. It’s okay little guy. I bet you he didn’t see anything. You’re gonna be okay. I’ll be back home soon, and then Daddy’ll give you all the cuddles you need. It’s okay to cry, though. Just don’t make yourself sick.**

**Baby Bear: I hate being so in between, I just want cuddles, Daddy!**

**Daddy: I know, honey. Just wait until I get home. You can have all the cuddles.**

Ethan squirmed uneasily and whined. He just wanted to have his Daddy back right then!

**Baby Bear: Daddy, I don’t feel so big as usual.**

**Daddy: Well how old are you, baby bear?**

**Baby Bear: Feel real small. Lesser than three.**

Tyler laughed to himself.

**Daddy: Lesser than three, hmm? Well, that’s okay, baby. We’ll get you into some cozy jammies and we can just cuddle until bedtime.**

**Baby Bear: Get home now!!**

**Daddy: Don’t be impatient, honey. Traffic takes time.**

Tyler reminded his little one that it’d take a while for him to get home, shaking his head. But it had been a long day, and he looked forward to cuddles with his baby.

He was pretty sure he broke about two laws on speeding on the way home, but he was a little worried about Ethan. Stepping quickly up the stairs, he slipped into Ethan’s room and closed the door. “Hi, baby,” he murmured, as Ethan launched himself off the bed and came over for a hug. “Did Mark scare you?” he asked as Ethan nodded against his shoulder. Ethan whined. “Well, it’s okay, honey. Daddy’s home now. Let’s get you into some clean jammies, then,” he cooed, and Ethan ran to get his bear pajamas. “Alrighty, Mister Ethan,” he sang, undressing Ethan quickly. “You step into this,” he murmured, holding out a clean Pull-Up. Ethan stepped in and let Tyler dress him before reaching out to him.

“Up,” he begged, and Tyler happily obliged.

“Don’t you worry, baby boy. You get all of Daddy’s cuddles.” He murmured, picking up Ethan’s paci and handing it to him. Ethan happily put it into his mouth and curled around Tyler.

Tyler petted his hair softly. “Let’s see if we can’t cuddle until you figure out which headspace you’re in.”


End file.
